


Corruptĭbĭlis

by Satanders



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Sex, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Lust, M/M, Other, Passion, Pining, Sexual Tension, Taboo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: La corruption se fait d'elle-même. C'est un changement progressif, une tache qui s'étend. Aziraphale croit qu'il est de son devoir de l'arrêter.Tout en s'apercevant qu'il en est bien incapable. Son seul désir est pour Rampa, et pour Rampa uniquement.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Corruptĭbĭlis

**Author's Note:**

> écrit pour le prompt anonyme "De bons présages - Rampa/Aziraphale - tentation et/ou perversion - Et ne nous soumet pas à la tentation, mais délivre nous du mal..." pour le kink meme de janvier 2019

Il y a quelque chose de subtil qui a changé chez Rampa depuis la Presque Apocalypse.  
L'ange Aziraphale serait bien en peine de dire précisément quoi, même en l'observant attentivement, mais il en est certain. Sinon, comment expliquer cette émotion étrange, oui, si étrange qui l'agite et l'effraie ?  
Ce n'était pas là avant. Ça y est maintenant. Cela veut-il dire qu'il a été corrompu ?  
A présent, quand il est ivre, son regard s'attarde trop longtemps, il le sait, à la fois sur les mains de Rampa qui virevoltent comme des ailes, sur ses membres fins, sa silhouette stylisée dans son costume, et la courbe sensuelle – oui, sensuelle ! - de son sourire.  
Il n'y faisait pas autant attention auparavant. Cela ne le touchait pas.  
Aujourd'hui, cela allume une flamme dans ses joues qui le dessaoule immédiatement. Mais les pensées fugaces restent malgré tout.  
« Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? », demande-t-il une fois, son courage rassemblé par le vin – si savoureux, riche et fruité contre son palais.  
En dépit des lunettes de soleil qu'il porte, Aziraphale peut voir clairement le regard surpris que lui lance Rampa.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
Et il croise les jambes, dénudant une cheville. Aziraphale déglutit et noie ses inquiétudes dans le reste de la bouteille.  
Peut-être est-ce la réalisation que leur immortalité n'est pas éternelle. Peut-être est-ce le contrecoup de la perte de leur vie d'avant – une vie sans histoire, sans remue-ménage.  
Ils ne pouvaient plus être ce qu'ils avaient été l'un pour l'autre durant plusieurs millénaires. L'ordre établi avait été bousculé, et leur routine détruite.  
Qui sont-ils l'un pour l'autre ?  
Son regard semble chercher la réponse sans cesse, au point d'apprendre les traits du visage de Rampa par cœur. Certains désirs naissent sans trouver de satisfaction : se toucher, se coucher l'un près de l'autre pour discuter dans le silence – pas seulement au restaurant ou dans des endroits publics, mais dans une vraie intimité – et Aziraphale aimerait s'occuper des plantes de Rampa avec celui-ci, même si c'est idiot, il veut que Rampa l'aide à ranger ses livres, et qu'ils aillent se promener ensemble quelque fois, et peut-être s'embrasser aussi, de temps en temps.  
Quand il pense à toutes ces possibilités incongrues, il se croit saoul. Il ne l'est pas.  
C'est donc une corruption.  
Il s'écarte de Rampa, se prétend occupé. Il évite de le rencontrer, et c'est facile, car Londres est une grande ville et le démon a sans doute des choses à faire de son côté.  
Mais plus ils sont éloignés, plus Aziraphale pense à lui comme s'il était dans la pièce d'à côté. Il se demande comment il va. Ce qu'il est en train de faire. Si ses plantes vont bien.  
Parfois il est obligé d'interrompre ses lectures, parce qu'il n'arrive plus à concentrer son esprit sur les mots – il n'y a que les fantômes des moments passés avec Rampa qui peuplent son imaginaire.  
Lorsqu'il décide enfin qu'il n'en peut plus et ouvre la porte pour sortir, il trouve Rampa sur le seuil.  
Ce dernier lui sourit nerveusement, se tortille comme le serpent qu'il est, et c'est érotique la façon dont son corps vibre presque d'énergie contenue, une énergie qui pulse à la surface, une énergie qu'Aziraphale a tellement envie de toucher, de consommer et de consumer.  
La question, inlassable, du « pourquoi ? », l'effleure à nouveau. Cette fois il ne retient pas ses mains, qui agrippent les pans de son manteau pour le tirer à l'intérieur.  
Rampa a l'air ravi, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ses lunettes disparaissent rapidement et il prend le visage d'Aziraphale en coupe, entre ses mains, pour l'embrasser aussitôt. C'est sombre et intense comme sensation, rien d'angélique, en aucune façon.  
Aziraphale s'y fait pourtant rapidement, et si sa bouche esquisse des mouvements maladroits, Rampa compense son manque d'habileté avec une virtuosité diabolique.  
« J'ai cru...qu'on y arriverait jamais... », halète Rampa en le plaquant contre un mur et en se défaisant rapidement de son manteau.  
Le geste est souple, fluide. Les doigts d'Aziraphale se baladent comme des souris terrifiées sur son torse, cherchent les boutons de la chemise, intriguent, tentent, hésitent. Les lèvres de Rampa sont trop distrayantes, il n'arrive pas à passer à l'action.  
Rampa caresse sa nuque, perd sa main brûlante dans ses cheveux. Il sait qu'il laisse échapper un bruit qu'il n'arrive pas à entendre – c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Aucun gémissement ne devrait avoir le droit de quitter sa bouche.  
Il se rend compte que ses jambes vont probablement lâcher, tremblantes comme des roseaux dans le vent. Il glisse contre le mur et Rampa l'accompagne dans sa chute.  
Une fois au sol, ils se déshabillent.  
Aziraphale ne sait pas dans quel but ils font cela. Il n'est pas naïf au point de ne pas avoir déjà vu les humains faire, mais ils ne sont pas humains. Simplement, le contact, ici, est nécessaire, ici et maintenant, le contact de leur peau nue, et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaite en cet instant, entourer son corps du sien, étroitement, très étroitement, caresser, doucement, chaleureusement. Que cette énergie se diffuse en lui, le réclame entièrement. Il est en manque de quelque chose.  
Rampa est le seul à posséder ce qu'il désire.  
Plus qu'une corruption, c'est une perversion. Ils ont brisé bien des tabous, mais celui-ci est l'un des plus solides.  
Il sait, en renversant la tête en arrière pour laisser à Rampa le loisir de dévorer sa gorge de baisers, qu'il succombe à une tentation interdite. Il n'y avait jamais pensé avant, n'avait jamais imaginé que cela pourrait le concerner un jour.  
Il s'allonge, écarte les cuisses, et sent les écailles rugueuses contre sa chair la plus tendre.  
La langue de Rampa glisse contre son oreille. Il murmure, siffle affectueusement, pieusement, quelque chose qui ressemble à un serment pour Aziraphale, et qui lui fait resserrer son étreinte autour du démon. Ses bras doux, ses ailes autour d'eux, comme un cocon.  
Délicieusement, amoureusement, il se soumet à la tentation, délivré du dernier lambeau de doute qui les retenait trop loin l'un de l'autre.


End file.
